


Hook, Sidon, and Link [--er]

by TheBuggu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabbles, Link does use signing in this, M/M, Rating May Change, Rating changed oops, The archive warning is for chapter 9 specifically, Will update tags in the future, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles I have and will post on tumblr, posted here for convenient reading!





	1. Hair

It all started when Link sat down by Sidon and joined him for a freshly cooked fish. Sidon managed to take a few bites of his own, but the instant he glanced down to Link, he hesitated. Link always looked particularly handsome, but today...he was beautiful. His hair caught the sun’s rays just right and the blond tufts shimmered brightly. He reached down to Link and cautiously brushed his fingers against the fine edges of the Hylian’s hair.

Link made a surprised sound and tilted his head to get a better look up at Sidon.

“A-ah! Pardon me,” he fumbled and pulled back his webbed hands with a flinch. “You see, I...it’s just that Zora don’t have hair like you do. And yours looks so soft...I was just wondering what it felt like.”

Sidon’s admission made Link smile, cheeks still puffed from his food. He scooted back and headbutted into Sidon’s hand and nodded--a sign of approval.

“You don’t mind?” Sidon asked eagerly and carefully slid his fingers back through Link’s hair. Today, his hair was untied, so it fell free against the Zora’s hand. “Hair is such a marvelous thing...When it’s wet, it’s straight and dark, but when it’s dry...it can be almost any shape and texture. Your hair is wavy and feels so oddly soft.”

Link lifted his chin in the hair and pressed his head directly into Sidon’s welcome touches. He planted the stick of his skewered fish into the ground and lifted his hands into the hair. ‘ _Feels good.’_ he signed lazily to Sidon.

Sidon smiled affectionately and pressed a kiss to Link’s neck before he continued with his massage directly against Link’s crown. “And you look good, my pearl.”


	2. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a show! ;D

“Link?” Sidon called out to his cherished little Hylian as he fumbled behind the recently hanged curtain. The dark green fabric had caught Sidon’s attention the instant he had stepped into Link’s house for a rare night together. Link had managed to calm a third Divine Beast, and his battle with Calamity Ganon was drawing closer...but for now, Sidon believed Link needed some positivity and suggested celebrating his new victory with a private dinner.

They had finished eating a deliciously cooked salmon meunière when Link had abruptly stood up from his table and retreated behind the curtain--with Link pausing to give Sidon a not-so-innocent wink. Sidon tapped his chin thoughtfully and watched and waited for something--anything--to happen.

“Are you...alright?” he asked after several moments passed.

In an instant, the curtain was flung away and Link stepped out. Sidon’s breath hitched in his throat the second he saw Link. The Hylian was dressed with a beautiful teal fabric, a silky veil rested on the top of Link’s head and descended around to the lower half of his face; but his beautiful blue eyes peeked out from his bangs and flashed a mischievous glance. A pair of sleeves, attached by golden circlets, loosely wrapped around Link’s arms, while his shoulders were uncovered. His chest was wrapped in a triangular top, which securely covered his pecs and left his stomach exposed. The flowing fabric of Link’s pants stopped at just the right level along Link’s hips and complimented his figure so handsomely.

Sidon couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He was too entranced with how amazing Link looked.

Link chuckled and his body began to move in a dance. His hands cupped together above his head as his hips swayed back and forth. His eyes never broke gaze from Sidon’s; he knew he had Sidon transfixed and trapped under his gorgeous little spell. And what seemed like an eternity--where in reality only minutes had passed by--finally ended when Link made his way to Sidon’s side and gracefully...flowed onto his lap.

Sidon, finally free from his trance, blushed. He shy moved one arm against Link’s back while the other hand rested along the curve of his beloved’s knee. “A-ah! My pearl. You are so beautiful. That was quite a performance!” Gingerly, he bowed his head to press a kiss to Link’s forehead. “You’re so talented and I feel so lucky to know you.”

Link giggled again and reached for his veil, unclasping it from his face. He smiled coyly at Sidon and crooked his finger in a come-hither motion.

“Of course!” Sidon obliged and peppered Link with affectionate kisses.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a bad dream.

Link awoke with a pained gasp and sat up, nearly tossing his blanket away. His thrashing, panicked movements left his heart beating like an exhausted rabbit and sweat pooled along his eyebrows. His hands quivered as his fingers balled tightly against his pants--turning his knuckles into a ghastly white. His breathing was ragged and his body went stiff.

A large hand grabbed his arm, making Link flinch. His flailed, trying to escape from the demon haunting his dreams. His gasped and kicked out his legs, whimpering. Until the monster glared at him with golden eyes and--

“--ink! Link!” Sidon’s voice caught him by surprise.

He glanced around as he became aware of his surroundings. He...was in Sidon’s room. Ah, right. Link had stayed the night after checking in with the Zora prince. It had been a few weeks since they last slept together.

“Link, dearest, are you alright?” Sidon asked him softly and kept his firm--yet gentle--hold around the Hylian’s arm. When Link didn’t respond, but shuffled on the bed and turned his back to him, Sidon continued on with a soft murmur, “A nightmare? There is no shame in that. If it makes you feel better, I have my own share of bad dreams as well.”

Sidon reached out to Link’s back and Link instinctively leaned into the Zora’s cool touch. He splayed back onto the bed but Sidon’s open arms were too tempting. He turned onto his side, facing Sidon, and pressed his face against his partner’s broad chest. His arms slid around Sidon’s waist and he desperately clutched him; afraid that Sidon would disappear if he let him go.

“I do not know what you dreamed of,” Sidon began, his voice washing over Link like a wave, “but I will not press you to answer. Just know that it was not real. I am real,” he assured Link and tucked Link’s hair behind his ear. There was a kiss to his forehead. “We are real in this moment, my pearl.”

Link had dreamed of losing to Calamity Ganon; of his failure one hundred years ago. He wanted to forget the atrocity looming over his mind, but he couldn’t…

Though...listening to Sidon’s heartbeat--how it had such a unique rhythmic sound--helped Link calm down. He focused on it instead of his anxiety; the anguish, the sorrow, the stakes. Sidon wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him into a fierce and protective hug, momentarily disrupting the dark cloud clinging to Link.

“I love you, my sweet Link,” Sidon whispered.

Link nodded back and squeezed against Sidon’s muscled waist. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as his body yearned for more sleep. Nights with Sidon were very rare, considering Link’s duties kept him very busy, but it was nice to share the prince’s bed with him. Slowly, Link’s eyes sank shut and he drifted back into his dreams.

‘ _We are real in this moment,_ ’ Sidon’s voice looped on in his head, giving him the power to strike down the beast when it threatened his sleep again.


	4. Cycles -- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW advert thy eyes

Sidon emerged from his bath feeling exhausted; water fell behind him in a tiny trail of droplets but he decided to let his future self worry about it. Coming down from the high that was his heat cycle left him feeling aching and sore...but content. He groaned as he glanced around the bedroom, pausing to grimace at the torn fabric lumped around on his floor. He carried the water basin--full of warm and clean water--against his chest, with a cloth draped over his shoulder.

The Zora prince approached his bed, gingerly sat down beside the nestled bundle on its center, and placed the basin on the foor’s bedside. “Mmm. Are you awake?” he asked as he prodded the pile of blankets.

The only sound Sidon heard was a muffled rumble. He chuckled and went to work with untangling sheets and blankets and hummed. The inside was a core of warmth, lingering with moisture and scents that left vivid imprints on Sidon. His breath hitched in his throat when he finally got a glimpse of the flesh hiding in the swaddle. He smiled in appreciation and traced his fingers along the bite marks decorating the delicate skin. When he leaned forward to press a kiss to the skin, a hand quickly slid into the open and swatted at Sidon’s face in a grumpy manner.

It only made Sidon laugh more. “Ahh, do not worry. The cycle’s passed. I’m just admiring the results. Come out and I’ll clean you up. Doesn’t that sound nice?” He reached for the hand and pecked at the knuckles. Even now, Sidon could see how flushed his skin was and it pleased his instincts.

Eventually logic overcame stubbornness and Link appeared from underneath the blankets. Poor thing look so exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes. His hair was a fluffed bird’s nest. His skin was red and dry with so many peppered bites and scratches trailing along Link’s legs, thighs, and chest. He stared at Sidon with a silent deadpan and instantly fell back into a splayed position.

He made a demanding huff at the Zora prince and stretched out his limbs.

“My, my. How fussy you are,” Sidon commented sweetly and nuzzled his mouth to Link’s forehead. “But, you deserve it. You did so wonderful, Link! You have no idea how much it excites me seeing you all marked up so…” Sidon’s voice broke off as he reached for the washcloth and dipped it into the water. He scooted closer to Link’s side and smiled.

“Hmm...My precious Link,” Sidon cooed as he wrenched the rag and dabbed it across Link’s waist. The irritation in Link’s face dissolved away as he sighed in relaxation.

But the instant Sidon reached between his thighs, Link hissed and whined, balling his hands into fists. He jerked and glared at Sidon as his cheeks puffed out after a gasping inhale. It almost looked like Link’s eyes were glazing over.

“Ahhh! My apologies, my pearl,” Sidon murmured and carefully wiped. “I imagine you must be so sore, hm?”

Link merely rolled his eyes and shoved his head back onto the blankets.

“Are you hungry?” Sidon asked casually between wipes and glanced back to the Hylian’s face.

Link nodded once and closed his eyes.

“I’ll get us something to eat then,” Sidon replied and placed the rag back into the water. He turned and crawled over to Link and engulfed him with a hug. “I just can’t sing you praise enough, Link. You did so well with handling the cycle and I’m relieved I didn’t hurt you...err...beyond the reasonable expectations anyway.”

Before he could make another move, Link shoved at his headcrest, wagged his finger in an ‘ah-ah-ah’ motion and shook his head. Link pointed to his open mouth as he mimicked a hungry gargle and resumed pouting. Sidon could only giggle as he obediently rose from his bed.

“Very well. I’ll get you something to eat at once,” Sidon said casually. He managed to steal a kiss on Link’s cheek and retreated from the grumpy Hylian’s reach before Link could retaliate. He took one last look at Link’s bruised and tired and marked form before slipping out of his room, a huge grin growing on his face.


	5. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link surprises Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems lazy I had to work a week straight in a row so I'm a bit tired.

Sidon didn’t look up from his paperwork when his door cracked open; he had been expecting the company after all. Familiar footsteps echoed against the tiles as Sidon scribbled away on his parchment. Soon a just a familiar gloved hand reached for Sidon’s and he smiled at it from the corner of his eyes.

“Ah, Link. My apologies for being so caught up with my work. Please take a seat,” Sidon murmured and nodded over to his bed. “I know you mentioned something you wanted to show me in your last letter. Give me just a moment...ahhh.” His eyes narrowed as he dabbed his quill back and forth and signed off on the paper. “Done!” He happily dropped his quill and pushed back from his desk, abandoning it without another thought.

When Sidon turned back to Link, he observed the Hylian sitting silently on the edge of his bed. Link was dressed in his Hylian armor garb, the hood draped over his face in mystery and his blue eyes shyly peeked out.

“Link?” Sidon blinked in surprise and carefully stepped forward. He had never seen his beloved act so...timid before. “What ever is the matter?”

‘ _Don’t laugh, please._ ’ Link’s hands darted back and forth as he signed. ‘ _I thought it was a good idea...but I’m not sure._ ’

Sidon made a confused hum and slowly approached Link. “I would never mock you, Link.” The Zora prince sank down onto his bed, beside Link, and placed a hand against his thigh. He squeezed it in reassurance and smiled at him. “What’s wrong, my sweet?”

Link hesitated, glanced away, and wringed his hands together in a nervous display. He sighed after a few seconds and lifted his arms to his hood. After a brief pause, Link pulled the Hylian hood down.

“What is--” Sidon came to a halt the instant Link’s hood fell from his face. He watched as what was once blonde locks--now a bright shade of red--flow free past Link’s ears. His hair had been recolored. He couldn’t help but to stare in surprise at the unexpected sight and he studied how the light from his window bounced off each red strand of hair. 

Link immediately grew uncomfortable with Sidon’s silent gaze and shuffled in embarrassment. He stiffly brushed his hair behind his ears and frowned at Sidon. ‘ _They have dyes in Hateno Village and started practicing on hair instead of just clothes. I wanted to try...It’ll wash out in a few weeks, they said.’_

Sidon blinked several times as Link’s new hair color had yet to sink in. He reached for the tuff on Link’s side burn and leaned closer to study it. It was...strange and interesting how the intense color popped out with Link’s pale skin; how his eyes looked so bright and clear compared to the shade of red.

‘ _It looks dumb, doesn’t it?_ ’ Link’s frantic signing continued. ‘ _Everyone keeps staring at it, so maybe I’ll stay inside until it’s out of my hair._ ’ He flinched from Sidon’s touch and quickly yanked at the collar of his hood.

“W-wait!” Sidon stammered and ensnared Link’s wrists. “Don’t hide it. I love it,” he explained quietly, never taking his eyes off of Link’s hair. “I was merely stunned by how handsome you look, like this. Red is the color of fire, passion, strength...It suits you.” With a warm smile, Sidon released Link’s hands and reached for the Hylian’s head. His fingers gently tangled in and out of Link’s gorgeous locks and he admired the color. “I mean it. It looks amazing, Link.”

Link’s cheeks flushed nearly the shade of red as he glanced away with a bashful expression. ‘ _Red is my favorite color_.’ He signed and coyly dragged a finger along the crimson scales along Sidon’s forearm. A smile immediately replaced the frown on Link’s cute face and he laughed softly.

“Oh? Do tell,” Sidon purred and pulled Link into an embrace and dragged the Hylian to lay with him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Nintendo. Why can we dye our armor but not Link's hair? :U


	6. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM I wasn't intending this to be so long for a drabble? I'm sorry ;o;

Reiner was getting impatient, Sidon noticed. The white stallion flicked his head back and forth and whinnied as Sidon gently tugged on his reins. It was strange: Reiner was typically a much more mellowed horse, which was the main reason he decided to bring him out of all the Royal Family’s horses.The stallion never disobeyed Sidon’s commands in all his time of riding with the prince, so it was concerning that Reiner kept trying to veer off the lonely path leading from Hyrule Market to Zora’s Domain.

With a frown, Sidon sighed and tugged Reiner to the right. Perhaps if he gave Reiner a short break, the horse would feel better.

“Why, Reiner. This is my first, important mission to get a working relation with the Zora people!” he chastised the horse as he gently yanked the reins and steered the stallion to a halt. He climbed down, gave a reassuring pat to his flank and reached inside the satchel attached to Reiner’s saddle. He pulled out one of the horse’s favorite treats--an endura carrot--and held it out for the steed. “Surely you understand that I need this to work perfectly, since Mipha entrusted me to go alone, correct?”

The horse snorted and quickly chomped into the thick carrot. Sidon smiled, reached for the horse’s soft yellow mane and brushed his fingers through the nice and straight hair. The Hylian prince carried his glance past his steed’s body and eyed the lush, colorful grasses of Hyrule field. It was a cool summer morning; the sun was only starting to rise and a damp mist rolled along in the air. He had already gotten a few hours knocked out of the way of his journey, but Hyrule castle still lingered in the distance and looked much closer than it really was.

“Feeling better, you silly boy?” Sidon asked after Reiner had eaten the endura carrot and gave several affectionate strokes to the horse’s head, just behind the ears in his sweet spot. He mounted back into the stallion’s saddle and sat up straight. He carefully edged the back his heels against Reiner’s sides and took off at an even trot.

Another hour--perhaps two, Sidon had lost track due to how distracting the beautiful scenery was--had passed when he finally reached the Thims Bridge. Reiner jerked his head back once and whinnied again, but after a soothing path against his neck, the horse followed along the Thims Road and stepped on the wooden planks. His hooves made slow and rhythmic patterns as he and Sidon crossed the bridge.

Sidon glanced down over the bridge and eyed the dark blue depths of Zora River. Unlike the conjoining Hylia River, Zora River had a much faster stream and flowed with wild rapids. It was one of the reasons the Royal Family decreed that no Hylian was allowed to swim in the waters without assistance--that and the fact that they didn’t want to offend the people of Zora’s Domain and be labeled as potential trespassers. He never told anyone else, but when Sidon was very young--merely five years old--he had snuck to the river.  He fell in by accident and was certain he was going to drown. A golden...flash came into view and something, or someone, had saved Sidon and he woke up on dirt.

To this day, Sidon wasn’t sure why or how he’d been saved.

When he heard a strange howl, Sidon gasped and glanced around. Down below, on the banks of the Zora River, he spotted a large group of accursed bokoblins and several moblins surrounding something. All of the monsters were armed and each took a turn swinging at whatever had their interest. Through the mass, Sidon could see that the stranger was fighting back and managed to knock away some of their numbers.

“I must help them, Reiner!” Sidon cried and urged the horse into a gallop. He guided Reiner off the path after they crossed the bridge and darted down to the group. Holding the reins in one hand with a firm grip, Sidon unsheathed his sword from over his shoulder and armed himself. Using the speed to his advantage, he swiped at one of the unsuspecting bokoblins and easily dispatched the monster with one hit.

He leaped down from Reiner’s saddle and allowed his stallion to run off from battle. Reiner never strayed to far and always obediently waited for Sidon’s call to return; years of trust and bonding had paid off well with Reiner.

Some of the bokoblins looked away from their target and hissed at Sidon. Sidon scowled in return and readied his broadsword. The blade was made from precious, sturdy metals that glimmered in the sunlight. The hilt of his sword was encrusted with a black layer of iron with three individual gems--a ruby, emerald, and sapphire--decorating it.

“You fiends have no sense of honor,” Sidon snapped and charged at the closest bokoblin. “Always attacking the citizens of Hyrule and making it unsafe to travel!”

He dodged a wooden club swinging at him and ran his blade through the offending monster’s chest, leaving it to collapse and crumble in dying pain. When Sidon glanced back to the surrounded figure, he was surprised to see four of the bokoblins and one of the moblins had already been dispatched of.

Sidon turned his attention back to the two bokoblins charging at him and he pulled into a defensive stance, with his thick red braid flying crossing from shoulder to the other. With the pair came into distance of his sword, Sidon flew forward and slashed at them both. Without a thought, he turned on his heels and looked around, ready for more of the monsters. But...the group all laid dead on the ground now.

“Ah. That was a thrill!” Sidon murmured with a sigh of relief and flung his trusted sword down, throwing most of the blood and gunk covering his blade to the dirt. “Are you alright, friend?” he asked as he turned to the other figure and finally got a decent look at them.

He paused when he saw that they were not Hylian, but instead a Zora. Their scales were a bright golden yellow, with sharp blue eyes. He was covered in silver and blue armor, a silver pair of bracers clasped to his forearms. Despite having a shorter stature, the Zora was well defined and very muscular. In one hand, he held a long sword stamped with a sigil of the fabled triforce on its hilt. Its blade...was glowing?

“I must say, you made quick work of those fiends!” Sidon complimented as he stepped forward. He didn’t miss how the Zora eyed quietly and watched him like a hawk. “Perhaps you can be of assistance now that these monsters have been taken care of. You see, my name is Prince Sidon and I am supposed to meet with an envoy of your people at Zelo Pond!” he explained and pointed to the small body of water to the south.

The Zora blinked before nodding and the intense expression he wore dissolved into surprise. He sheathed his sword in its scabbard on his back and stepped closer, reaching into a pouch on his waist. He pulled out a metal plate, engraved with a picture of the Zora Royalty’s famous insignia: three beautiful sapphires held together with golden, metal center.

“Ah, what luck!” Sidon said happily and extended a hand down to the Zora after he sheathed his sword as well. “You must be Link. I’ve heard stories of your skill and they seem to be very true!” he exclaimed and nodded to the dead monsters.

The yellow Zora hesitated and his blue eyes turned wide. He almost seemed nervous. Perhaps it didn’t help that Sidon towered over him, but Sidon was use to the reaction in his twenty years of life. He was exceptionally tall for being a Hylian prince, but he accepted long ago that he couldn’t really change that and instead focused on being perceived in a positive light. When Link finally reached his webbed hand to Sidon’s, Sidon grinned and firmly shook it.

Link’s palm felt so strange against his tanned skin. It had a faint, slick texture, but the scales felt very firm and rough like sandpaper.

“Why don’t we ride together?” Sidon suggested with another friendly smile. Before Link could reply, he whistled loudly and waited. “I’m sure you must be tired after all that fighting.”

As every other time, Reiner came barreling towards them both and slowed to trot when he saw Sidon again. Link flinched back and looked worried by the horse’s appearance, but Sidon gave a gentle pat to the Zora’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry! My horse is very calm and very patient,” he explained as he walked by Link and approached Reiner. He retrieved another carrot to reward the steed for waiting. “I came prepared and so he’s wearing a double saddle.”

Link hesitated again but nodded and slowly followed Sidon. He hovered beside Sidon and his mouth pulled into a grimace.

“I’ll sit in back,” Sidon said and stood by the horse’s flank. Reiner flicked his ears back and forth and strained his head and to look back at his owner and the strange Zora. He whinnied impatiently and scraped his hoof along the soft dirt. “Yes, yes, Reiner. We’ll get going. Do...you need some help?” he asked when he saw how Link was frowning and eyeing the saddle.

Sidon was surprised when Link’s white face flushed in red and he nodded frantically.

“Ah.” The Hylian prince nodded. “Watch me.” Sidon gripped the horn of his saddle, slipped his right foot into the stirrup and pulled him up onto Reiner’s back.

Link peered up at Sidon and then cautiously reached for the purple horn just as Sidon had. He made a harsh grunt as he awkwardly stuck his webbed foot into the stirrup and pulled his chest up against Reiner’s saddle. The white stallion dug up more dirt with his left hoof and made a confused whinny.

“Fantastic job. First time on a horse?” Sidon suggested as Link finally managed to correct himself without assistance and sat up straight in front of him. He watched as the Zora nodded slowly. Sidon could tell alone from Link’s body language, how tense and still he was, that he wasn’t familiar with horses. “Don’t worry. If Reiner does act up, I’ll be the one thrown off!” he added with a lighthearted laugh and smiled.

“Anyway, lead the way, Link!” Sidon said and reached past Link to drag the ends of the reins closer to him...just in case.

Link grunted, nodded again, and pointed to the south.

Sidon couldn’t help but to beam in pride as Reiner resumed trotting on the dirt path. So far, everything was working out well. He would make sure his sister didn’t regret letting him come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon's are heavily inspired by Gummysquids on tumblr. https://gummysquids.tumblr.com/post/159516161471/some-stuff-for-myself-did-u-know-i-love-the
> 
> I was wanting to write a short thing about a Hylian!Sidon and Zora!Link but after seeing that nice art, it just kind of happened now ;DDD
> 
> Also I did name my white horse in botw, Reiner. I just...like the name a lot.


	7. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every moment is happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO PAIN TRAIN

Link lost track of how many times Sidon’s said it before--compliments, words of encouragement--and he stopped counting after what seemed the fiftieth or so. Every time he came to visit the prince in his domain, he would be referred to a ‘brilliant, gifted Hylian’ or a ‘most treasured friend’. Even now, as the pair stood on a private balcony high in the Zora’s tower, Sidon was telling a story and managed to slip a few of the strange compliments in between each statement. 

His fingers tightly ensnared the metal railing and Link scowled down at the shallow lake water down below. His shoulders sagged and he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head furiously.

“--I--Link?” Sidon had immediately stopped when he noticed Link’s behavior and turned his worried, golden gaze on him. His voice died down momentarily as a confused gasp escaped Sidon’s mouth. A webbed hand hesitantly reached for Link’s shoulder as he continued with a gentle, “Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

Before he could stop himself, Link turned on his heels and stared up at Sidon. He shrugged Sidon’s hand away and moved his hands up as his breathing intensified. ‘ _ Why...do you lie to me? _ ’ he asked, hands signing away at a quick pace. ‘ _ I don’t understand! _ ’

The confusion on Sidon’s face, his posture, only grew as his head canted to one side. He blinked several times as he withdrew his hand and watched the gesturing Hylian before him. “Link, what do you mean? I haven’t lied to you.”

Link almost wanted to believe him; the sincerity in Sidon’s voice was extremely believable. ‘ _ Why do you keep calling me things I’m not? _ ’ he demanded with anger. With sadness. ‘ _ I’m not...I’m not any of that! _ ’

“But...Link...I…” Sidon fumbled with his words. He was caught off guard by Link’s words, if his shocked, wide eyes were anything to go by. After a short flicker of silence, Sidon’s frown turned sympathetic and he stood up straighter. His arms fell at his side and he considered Link. “I have never lied to you, Link. Everything I’ve ever said to you, it’s been how I really feel.”

‘ _ No! _ ’ Link snapped back with lightning reflexes and shook his head violently. ‘ _ I am not a worthy hero! I’m not skilled or...or clever! I’m a failure who has to make up for so many mistakes! I don’t even have my own sword, Sidon! I’m a failure. And you’re lying to me-- _ ’

“Enough!” Sidon hissed and towered over Link with the speed and ferocity of a predator. His pupils were slit and he engulfed both of Link’s hands with one fist. His fins flared out menacingly and he flashed his sharp fangs. He kept a firm grip on Link and watched with disappointment as Link tried to pull his arms away. “No! If I let you go, you’ll keep saying such awful things about yourself. And I refuse to watch you do that.”

Link squeezed his eyes shut, so tightly he began to see red against his eyelids. He grimaced and held back a pained gasp. His limbs all quivered and Link immediately collapsed to his knees, but Sidon refused to let his hands free.

“I am many things,” Sidon whispered and sighed. “I’m stubborn...Brave, to the point of being foolhardy...The prince to my people. But I am not a liar.” He joined Link in a kneel and reached his free hand to cup along Link’s flushed cheek. “Do you think those awful thoughts because of what happened a hundred years ago?”

Link froze and bowed his head. He tried to pull his head away from Sidon’s touch.

“Things happen for a reason, Link,” Sidon continued on. His thumb gently and tenderly massaged along Link’s cheek. “As much as it might hurt you, you just weren’t ready to face Calamity Ganon.”

The tears began to fall and Link felt powerless. They splattered on the ground, his knees, his shirt.

“But now, you can! You’ve helped so many people already,” Sidon murmured as he gently wiped the corner of the Hylian’s eye. “Please, you mustn't hurt yourself with such vile words. Please?”

The tears only grew thicker and faster. Link’s eyes burned.

Sidon slowly released Link’s hands.

Link crawled forward and buried his face into the Zora’s waist. He clinged to Sidon in desperation as he bit back choked sobs. He felt a large, protective hand rest against his backside and Link welcomed the touch.

Maybe...maybe Sidon wasn’t a liar after all. 


	8. Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon had shared his worries in the past about Link's animal companion. He only wants to make a good impression.

“Errm.” Sidon hovered beside Link and eyed the Hylian’s four-legged animal. “I don’t think...your horse likes me, Link.” He frowned and blinked a few times, as Link seemingly ignored him and shoved as many apples and swift carrots Sidon could cradle in his arms. His eyes darted from the fruits and vegetables back up towards the horse. 

Link reached up, gave a reassuring pat to Sidon’s elbow and approached the mare. She was a pretty thing--solid black with a white patch covering her entire nose--and she wore a festive looking saddle, purple banded reins, and her white mane was styled into a neat and tidy french braid. Sidon watched as Link treated her with familiarity, reaching to scratch under her chin and stroking the bridge between her eyes.

‘Tulip is shy around strangers,’ Link explained with his signing before he pointed out the horse’s apprehensiveness.

The Zora prince noted how the mare’s ears were folded back and she was gazing at him. Sidon’s height probably helped to intimidate her as well. But, when Link gently grabbed part of the reins in his hand and whistled, the horse walked with him towards Sidon. Link paused within a few feet of him and allowed Tulip to trot forward. She stretched her head out, eyeing the food Sidon held intently, and snatched the closest thing; a swift carrot sticking out. She shyly pulled her head back and chewed.

“And you...ah--” Sidon paused and watched Tulip. He wasn’t sure how to act around the mare. Would speaking too much or too loudly frighten her?

‘It’s fine.’ Link tilted his head.

Sidon observed as Tulip chomped the carrot into pieces and ate it at her own leisure. “You have more horses as well?”

He nodded and continued with gesturing. ‘Tulip’s just the more mellowed of them. But she is also one of my fastest too.’

“Really?” Sidon asked as her snout returned to his arms. This time, she grabbed an apple between her teeth and yanked it away. “I’ve never seen one this close...Horses don’t really come close to the Domain! The path is too steep for them and they don’t seem to like water anyway.”

Link nodded in agreement and scratched at the back of his neck. ‘Yeah. I tried bringing her sooner but she wouldn’t climb the path.’

“That can be our next project!” Sidon exclaimed, feeling so eager that his headfin swayed in excitement. “I can have the alterations done to the path before Inogo bridge! I’m sure more travelers will have better access to Zora’s Domain by horseback!” He watched, eyes wide and a smile creeping on his face, as Tulip returned for another carrot. This time, she did not immediately pull away and simply nibbled on the piece.

‘Tulip saved me a few times. Once I got knocked off by an arrow and she gave a nice kick to the the bokoblin. Another time she trampled some pesky lizalfos trying to ambush me.’

“My word!” Sidon gasped and watched Link in concern. “Trouble’s just drawn to you, isn’t it?”

Link only grinned and looked pleased with himself.  

Sidon resisted the urge to playfully roll his eyes and turned his attention back to Tulip. The mare had eaten almost every single piece of food he held and all that remained was a leftover apple. Her nostrils flared in a repetitive interval and she chewed her lips. Her tail swayed behind her and her ears perked up.

“Here you are,” Sidon offered and extended his hand. Tulip stepped forward, flicking her ears back and forth and gently grabbed the apple away. “Aren’t you a pretty lady?” he cooed as he watched the horse finish the treat.

Link was giving him a smug little smile and crossed his arms.

“Oh please!” Sidon guffawed and carefully brought his fingers to Tulip’s head. He ran his webbed hand down the mare’s cheek and rubbed against her fur in a soothing motion. “I never said I was scared of a horse, Link.”

‘But, Link! What if she runs away because I look so frightening!’ Link mimicked with his gestures. ‘What if I offend her?’

“Sorry, I can’t see you, Link. My attention is occupied with much more polite company,” Sidon replied with a jest and stuck his forked-tongue out in the Hylian’s direction. After giving a few more pats to Tulip’s face, he pulled back and his expression softened. “In all seriousness, I do hope I can be worthy of gaining her trust.”

Link gave a short whistle to Tulip, which instantly got her attention, and he jerked his head towards the open field. In mere seconds, the mare took off a gallop and went to graze in the wide, grassy fields behind them. He flashed another smile up at Sidon and immediately lunged against the prince’s waist. Sidon made a startled sound as he collapsed to the ground and Link landed on his lap. He met a surprised gaze with Link’s happy one before he chuckled and pulled the Hylian closer.

“I suppose with an owner like you, she’ll trust me in no time,” Sidon purred and cupped a hand against Link’s cheek.

A warm breeze raced through the blades of the grass and briefly passed over the pair as they shared the peaceful moment with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/9f8dbeea036722edea96927d9e7d064f/tumblr_oorvvwfIRr1v5066xo4_1280.jpg This is Tulip! 
> 
> Feel free to check her and my other horses out on my tumblr here: http://baggubuggu.tumblr.com/post/159833800664/all-my-horses-in-botw-all-the-names-are-in-the
> 
> Although, Tulip is now the proud wearer on the Knight armor set because fuck that minigame.


	9. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is strength? What is loss? What is...weakness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gaysidon.tumblr.com/post/159995176128 Based on this amazing post on tumblr ;D

“Link! Watch out!”

He should be better prepared; word carried that electric keese and wizzrobes had occupied area for days. He had planned to dispose of the monsters before Sidon’s arrival, but...but they caught him off guard and had an ambush awaiting Link. Individually, Link had no problem fighting off the monsters, but electricity flew at him from every angle. He had no time to change into better suited clothing or drink one of his resistant potions.

A blast from the wizzrobe had stunned Link first and then one of the damn bats took advantage and swooped down at him. The painful jolts of electricity sent spasms through every inch of Link’s body, his skin, his being. The powerful forces of energy had caused him to drop his sword and shield and he crumpled to the ground--crying and gasping in pain. The electricity made his body tense and stiffen and Link couldn’t move.

The wizzrobe cackled in delight as it sent orb after orb of pure, crackling energy at Link. Two missed, but the last smacked dead center on his back.

“Link!”

Just as the keese swooped down at him,  _ something _ yanked him up and tossed him down the grassy hill. His vision faded back and forth between blur and clear as he struggled to breathe. Sprinkles of rain drops delicately fell against his cheeks and Link pulled himself up. He swiveled his head around when he heard a deathly wail and turned towards the source of the noise.

There, under the assault of the keese and wizzrobe, was Sidon. A pang of fear stabbed Link’s heart. He had never heard such a injured scream from the prince before. He wrestled for his knight’s bow, which was thankfully still on his person, and clumsily strung an arrow. He shot arrow after arrow--Sidon’s pained screams caused Link to miss his shots the first few tries--but finally hit the keese and took each one out with a single arrow.

With a feral growl, Link nocked his arrow and aimed for the wizzrobe’s head. It landed between the monster’s eyes and it fell to the ground. Dead.

Link dropped his bow and scrambled towards Sidon’s limp form. He weakly shoved Sidon onto his back and shook the Zora prince by his elbows. Sidon’s bright red scales weren’t so bright. He looked pale and dull. Fresh burns covered his body. He wasn’t moving.

Instinctively, he rapidly tapped against Sidon’s cheeks, trying to stir the Zora to wake up. Gasps and wheezes of desperation escaped Link’s throat as he tried to rouse Sidon. He glanced around wildly, looking for someone, anyone, that could help them. But, aside from Link’s horse--his white stallion, Reiner--the fields were vast and empty and alone. Dark clouds were gathering overhead and rumbling.

Link gritted his teeth and dragged his satchel to rest between him and Sidon. He dug out his last hearty elixir, yanked the cork away with his teeth and scooted closer. He lowered one arm under Sidon’s neck and tried his best to prop the Zora’s head up at a better angle. Link brought the bottle to Sidon’s lips and poured it. Some made it into his mouth, but most spilled down his face in thin streams. He waited several seconds before he chucked the bottle angrily and tried the other potion, a fairy tonic he’d been saving.

Barely a minute had passed without any results, but to Link it felt like an eternity. A flashback of his first meeting with Sidon repeated over and over as he pressed closer to Sidon: ‘ _ \--effects do not seem to work for Zora. _ ’

Link squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his ear against Sidon’s chest, listening for a pulse. But as silence loomed overhead, save for the distant cries of thunder, Link’s eyes watered up.

He lifted his gaze skyward and screamed in anguish and agony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yall in hell o/  
> *runs away before anyone can beat me up*


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:

Over a day had passed and Link remained in his chair, lifeless as a corpse and a sullen gaze staring at nothing. Several voices, footsteps, glares all passed him throughout the day...days…? He had lost track of time after a while. He couldn’t blame the Zora for their reactions though; Sidon was their only heir to the throne. What could they do if he--

Link clutched at his chest and absentmindedly grabbed at his tunic. His heart was beating frantically. Over and over, his mind assaulted him with a flurry of accusations:  _ All your fault, all your fault. _ His eyes were glazed, his fingers quivered, his breathing was staggered. A whimper escaped Link’s mouth as he heard a distant neigh from Reiner.

The white stallion was lingering on the grassy cliff just before the Great Bridge, grazing away to his heart’s content.

“--nk! Link!” A hand was shaking his shoulder.

Link slowly twisted his head up and spotted Muzu. The elder Zora had one arm resting against his back, the other was still perched on Link’s shoulder. “Did you hear me? I said Prince Sidon is awake! He’s asking for you.”

In an instant, the Hylian stood up from his chair--awakened from his sluggish trance. His palms were slick with sweat and anxiety shook his very being. He walked forward, passing Muzu without a hint of acknowledgement, and stepped forward. One step. Another step. His pace quickened. His footsteps fell like the heavy rainfall plaguing the Domain. He passed by other Zora; to him they were just more obstacles to avoid.

The world moved in a slow blur as Link ran for his life up the stairway. He slipped a few times, smacked his knees against the metal of the stairs and bruised his hands, but Link persisted. His breathing was ragged by the time he reached the top and his legs wobbled like jelly, but Link persisted. His body ached from his own wounds suffered and it burned with pain, but Link persisted.

Link came to a halt just outside the private room, located just beyond the Seabed Inn in the medical bay. It wasn’t typically in use, but with the current patient, the hall was swarmed with concerned Zora. Captain Bazz kept watch at the door and waved the others back and when he spotted Link pushing his way through, he gestured for the Hylian to proceed.

“Master Link…” Bazz watched him with an unreadable expression and tilted his silverscale spear in Link’s direction. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Link ignored the sympathetic stare from those gold eyes and he continued through.

His hands were shaking as he reached for the door and slid the partition open--just enough to slip through. He immediately closed it behind him and kept his gaze low to the ground. He was too hesitant to look up; too scared at what awaited him. Silence loomed overhead, aside from a few miniscule drops of water leaking from the walls or the ceiling--Link wasn’t sure which and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

A soft groan escaped into the air. Link flinched.

“Mmm...Link?” The voice was weak, as if it was masking pain. “Link, you’re here…”

Link’s lips quivered and it soon spread to his entire body in a violent spasm. He never heard Sidon sound so quiet, so hurt.

“Come here,” Sidon beckoned in between sudden wheezes.

He quietly obeyed, but didn’t dare look up yet. The hanging sheets from bed came into Link’s view after several steps. There was a silver cane lying on the floor; the implications of its presence horrified Link. Part of Sidon’s hand immediately sank down to Link’s sight and stretched out towards him, palm open and expectant. A pang of guilt washed over Link as he stepped closer and hesitantly clasped his shaking hand against Sidon’s.

“Are you alright?” Sidon said after taking a deep breath. “Look at me? Please?”

Part of Link resisted. His body tensed up. And his eyes threatened to squeeze shut. But...after Sidon grabbed his wrist and tugged on his arm gently, Link lifted his head.

All of Sidon’s chest and his right side was covered in painful looking burns that resembled veins. It started from his shoulder in a thick branch and descended down into forked, thinner lines. His pale, white chest was covered in the horrible burns and scars. Link wasn’t sure if he was just as marked on his back or not, but the sight of Sidon so injured made his eyes well on instinct.

He slapped a hand to his mouth as tears flooded from his eyes and down to his cheek.

“No, no,” Sidon protested and mustered as much strength as he could to sit up--which must have been very painful judging from the hiss he made. “None of that, Link.”

Link shook his head in disbelief and the tears pour. How could Sidon not blame him? It was his fault! Sidon got hurt because of him.

“Come here,” Sidon urged gently and guided Link closer to the bedside. Sidon’s shoulders sank as he made a deep sigh. “I do not blame you. You know that, right? I’m too stubborn for my own good.” A playful, but weak, smile spread on his face.

Link didn’t flinch back when Sidon’s large hand cupped against the curve of his cheek and lovingly wiped away some of the damp with his thumb. He pressed both of his hands against the Zora’s as his tears only worsened.

“Lay with me, dearest. You look so exhausted,” Sidon requested and patted the large and spacious bed beneath him.

Link gave a final glance to Sidon’s fresh wounds before he crawled onto the bed, passing over Sidon’s lap. He positioned himself between Sidon’s lesser marked left side and the cool wall and buried his face against the Zora’s waist. A comforting hand pressed into his back, resting along the arch of his spine, and rubbed in a circular motion.

Sidon grunted and wrapped his muscular arm around Link protectively. “As...electrifying as that experience was, let’s not do that again.”

Link made an exasperated sound and craned his neck to frown at Sidon. Sidon, on the other hand, smiled unapologetically. He lifted his hand and brushed Link’s matted bangs from his eyes.

“You look so tired, Link. Have you slept at all?”

Link shook his head and rested his head on the Zora’s abs. He curled up and pressed as close as he could against Sidon. A feeling of despair lingered in the back of his mind as exhaustion crept upon him. He was frightened this wasn’t real; that Sidon wasn’t awake or that they weren’t in Zora’s Domain. He was scared for the fact that he could wake up back in Hyrule field, sobbing and crying over Sidon’s lifeless body.

But, Sidon’s warmth felt too real. His mass kept a secure and protective layer around Link. If...if it was all just an illusion, it was a beautiful one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:<


	11. Blue -- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to switch up dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thigh fucking yaaaaaaaay

Link sat back and admired his handiwork: Sidon’s muscular arms bound above his head, the fins of his head crest draped elegantly down to his chest, his golden eyes watching Link with need and yearning. He crawled forward onto Sidon, hands gingerly scrunching against his lover's muscular abs. Sidon arched his head and eyed Link between soft gasps and strained his arms against his silver binds in anticipation.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon crooned and swiveled his head to the side, showing off his beautiful profile. His breathing was attentive, slow, wanton. “You are so good to me.”

His lips twisted into a pleased smile as he scooted forward and cupped his hand against the curve of the Zora’s chin. Link admired Sidon’s beauty--the sharpness of his cheeks, the glimmer in his eyes, the tiny luminescent flecks scattered along his scaled skin--and pressed a kiss to Sidon’s lips. After a passionate moment, Link pulled back and leaned up over Sidon. His fingertips dragged down from his partner’s cheeks towards his neck and he smiled.

‘ _What is the safety word?_ ’ Link slowly asked with his signing.

“Ahhh,” Sidon made an excited gasp. “B-blue. It’s blue. I could never forget, my dear.”

Link nodded in approval, gave a pleased pat against Sidon’s broad shoulder, and slowly slid back down to his waist. He chuckled when he noticed how squirmy Sidon’s legs and thighs were. The Zora prince made strained and quivering whimpers as he tried to squeeze his legs closed, but the the bar chained to his ankles kept him spread.

His hands snaked down towards Sidon’s thighs and teased at just the right angle of his moistened slit. Link--straddling on Sidon’s waist, his back to the Zora--lowered forward and trailed his tongue up and down along the opening.

Sidon sucked air between his teeth and hissed in delight.

Link watched as a spasm of excitement traveled all across his body. In mere moments, Sidon’s twin cocks emerged and sprang free of their flesh prison; it delighted Link at thought of how aroused his lover must have been before they even began.

“O-oh my,” Sidon whined and jerked instinctively, trying to thrust his stiff members into Link’s mischievous grip. “Link, you don’t know what you do to me. You’re so perfect.”

Link temporarily flashed a grin and quickly disposed of his briefs. He rolled the cotton fabric down his hips and kicked them away without another thought. He gazed down at Sidon, eyeing the dual erections with rapt interest, and he scooted closer. Both were very long, especially compared to Link’s own modest length, and had such arousing width. With the tip of his tongue jutting out of the corner of his mouth, he closed his thighs around both of Sidon’s cocks.

Sidon arched up into Link’s touch with another deep whine.

Slowly and calculated, Link rolled his hips up and down, keeping the soft underside of his hips closed against Sidon. The texture felt amazing rutting against his bare skin; smooth and rough at the same time. Link rested his hands behind him, grabbing against Sidon’s waist for support. Several grunts escaped his mouth as he worked himself up and down.

Sidon was loving it, if his hearty moans were anything to go by.

Link twisted his head to eye Sidon over his shoulder. The Zora’s pale cheeks were just as red as the rest of his body. His body was shaking. So soon…?

A cheshire grin spread on Link’s face and his eyes glimmered with mischief.

He couldn’t wait to get the lengths inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short ;o;


	12. Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon muses about the differences between he and Link years after their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so this is totally based on this super cute au created by dratinimartini on tumblr.   
> See here: http://dratinimartini.tumblr.com/tagged/bkntk and http://dratinimartini.tumblr.com/post/160531767778/another-doodle-of-that-big-king-tiny-king-thing

“I’m sorry, Link,” Sidon muttered as he gazed down at Zora’s Domain from his throne. When he heard an inquisitive hum from his right shoulder, the Zora king leaned back into his chair and crossed his hands together. “I know I explained it over and over...but I still feel guilt. Part of me hoped I wouldn’t grow as large as my father was…” A sigh escaped his lips before he could contain it and he bit against his bottom lip.

He risked a brief glance to the Hylian perched on his shoulder and frowned. Link had barely changed throughout the years--literally. Perhaps it was the effects of the Shrine of Resurrection preserving his body for over a hundred years, but Link had barely aged considering how many years had passed since he and Sidon quelled Vah Ruta. The only major difference between then and the present was how long Link had grown his hair out, the regal and flowing silky blue coattails he wore, and the silver chains, necklaces, and bangals decorating his upper half. And of course, the golden crown fitted with a Zora sapphire resting atop his head.

Link cocked an eyebrow and slid down Sidon’s shoulder, towards his forearm and skillfully sat against the muscle of his husband’s arm. He gazed up at Sidon with a knowing, slanted smile and immediately shook his head.

“I’m being serious, Link. I completely understand if you…” His voice trailed off and he winced. “What I mean to say is, I...Are you happy with this? We aren’t able to embrace each other as we once did. Not to mention, it can be very hard for me to leave the Domain if we wanted to have some private time.” A guilty pang appeared on Sidon’s face. “Let alone the fact that intimacy between us is...complicated.”

Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I still love you as much as I did the first time I ever saw you...but if being my husband ever becomes too much for you, my sweet--”

Link guffawed and immediately cut Sidon off. He waved Sidon closer with the crook of his fingers. He reached out to the edge of Sidon’s forehead and soothing ran his hands along the coarse skin. He pecked several affectionate kisses along Sidon’s crest. Link hummed as he then nuzzled his face into the Zora’s skin and moved the trail of kisses down against the rim of Sidon’s eyes and arrived at his cheek.

“Oh, my pearl,” Sidon whispered softly and ran the tip of his finger back down the Hylian’s head. He stopped when it hovered along the curve of Link’s back and rested it there. “I love you so much.” Carefully, calculated, Sidon pressed a single kiss against Link’s head.

Link giggled and slowly pulled away. He reclined against the groove of Sidon’s arm and smiled up at the Zora king. Link looked so handsome--so breathtaking--dressed in the Zora garb and he really did belong there in Zora’s Domain with Sidon; despite the differences between them now.

“How about after the Embassador from Hyrule Castle comes, we go swim in the Reservoir Lake?” Sidon suggested as he gingerly poked Link’s bare gut, stirring a mixture of a gasp and a cackle from his husband. “They should be here by the end of the hour.”

Link immediately smiled and nodded.

Sidon’s heart melted at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those wondering how they probably have sex, consider: spelunking.


	13. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes guilt is appropriate, sometimes misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Weakness and Aftermath! Please read those first before this!!!

Link glanced over his shoulder, away from the Seabed Inn, when he heard a distinct tap of metal against metal. Hope bloomed in his heart when saw the familiar and red lumbering form and he immediately dashed up the stairwell. He had been sitting at the base of the Domain’s structure in the quiet little lake; reflecting on the past few weeks. But...even the silence was unnerving after a time and Link returned to the Domain’s platform and lingered near Mipha’s statue. 

From the distance between them, Sidon seemed relatively healthy at first. With every step and as Link drew closer to the Zora, did the damage finally appear obvious. He had a much better look at fresh scars decorating his chest--his right side--in the daylight. The Zora wore a fake smile and dark crescent circles loomed under his golden eyes; his right iris was a duller shade. In the prince’s right hand was a silver cane and he was leaning on it for support.

Sidon perked up the instant he spotted Link and quickened his pace, but mere seconds passed and a pained wince appeared. Link dashed up the stairs to close the gap between them, making soft gasps as he jerked up the stairway, and wrapped his arms around the Zora’s waist when his hands came into contact with the rough skin. Link felt his love’s hand cup against his shoulders and weakly squeeze at the padding of his armor.

“Link,” Sidon softly murmured and he sounded as tired as he looked. “You’re still here?”

He dared to look up and nodded.  He couldn’t help but to stare at the damage and Sidon obviously noticed.

“Hmm? Do I look that ugly now?” Sidon joked and ran his left hand down his cheek. “Yes, the only permanent damage has been of the tarnish to my appearance. But my pride will heal eventually, don’t fret.”

Link frowned and wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist even tighter. Tears collected in the corner of his eyes and he hid his face against Sidon’s stomach. The Hylian felt Sidon’s hand slide down to his hair and affectionately tussled it. He gently ran the smooth underside of his palm back and forth along Link’s head, trying to reassure him. 

“Well...In all honesty, the healers aren’t really sure how long my recovery will take. No other Zora has survived what I went through,” Sidon explained, still stroking Link’s blonde locks. “And I cannot swim in water deeper than a few feet right now, so we’ll have to postpone those swimming lessons I promised you. I’m sorry.”

Sidon continued rambling on and on--a sharp stab of guilt sank into Link’s heart deeper and deeper with every word. 

“Muzu spent an entire morning lecturing me for not cherishing my life more,” Sidon chuckled and shook his head. “But frankly, I’m just happy to finally get out of bed. My neck’s gotten so stiff after being stuck on that waterbed for nearly three weeks.” 

Link froze when Sidon suddenly seized up in pain and hissed, but he acted in instinct and pressed closer for the prince to prop against him for support.

“A-ah. Pardon me, my pearl,” Sidon whispered between groans. “Would you mind helping me to one of the pools? I think the water will help soothe the burns.”

He nodded and stepped to Sidon’s left, guiding the Zora’s arm over his shoulders. Downcast, Link stayed close to him, patiently waiting for every small step Sidon could muster. The silver can tapped against each stair as they descended down. They’re both alone at the moment, all the other Zoras are still sleeping and the sun is just barely peeking up in the horizon. They slowly traveled down to the Ne’ez Yohma shrine, to a secluded resting pool hidden behind it, and Sidon nearly collapsed after stepping down. 

Link watched as Sidon sighed in relief but still clutched at the border of the small pool for balance. He sank down and sat to stay close to Sidon, lowering his legs into the shallow water. 

Sidon flashed him a gentle smile and turned to face Link. He inched forward, resting his arms on either side of Link and gingerly butted his head onto the Hylian. A happy rumble escaped Sidon as he laid his the side of his face against the cushion of Link’s lap; while one hand wormed over and reached for Link’s. 

“I was so worried about you,” Sidon said softly and squeezed on Link’s fingers. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

Link nodded. He dreaded the same thing and his mind constantly flashed back to seeing Sidon laying on the ground in the pouring rain, unresponsive. He saw the image every time he closed his eyes; every time he tried to sleep. 

He brought his other arm to Sidon’s neck and embraced the Zora’s head, curling his upper half around it protectively. He planted kiss after kiss to the skin of Sidon’s head fin, but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Tears of relief...Tears of guilt...Tears of love. They fell against Sidon’s skin and sparkled briefly like small diamonds, but they rolled away just as quickly and joined the water below Sidon.

“I think,” Sidon breathed out and slowly nuzzled his head against Link, “it’ll be alright in time.”

Link made a shaky sigh but nodded in agreement. He knew deep down that Sidon was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:<


	14. Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw and bondage 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYYA! If you like my Sidlink drabbles and would consider supporting me, please visit my tumblr here. http://baggubuggu.tumblr.com/post/163385428994/sidlink-drabble-pwp I'm in a bit of a rough financial patch and would appreciate any help ;w; Thank you for your time!

Sidon’s breath hitches eagerly when he hears his door creak open; a shiver runs down from the nape of his neck all the way down the curve of his spine. There are rhythmic footsteps splashing along the water on his floor and his door is closed as quickly as it was opened. The footsteps grow closer and closer and Sidon throws his head back, eagerly and instinctively sniffing at the air. 

He licks his lips attentively and he rolls his head around--listening for any sounds, words, orders...Darkness fills his vision and his movements are strained by his bindings: silver chains and bracers, not unlike the typical adornments Sidon wears, but they held a more  _ intimate _ purpose. It’s quiet for the time being--aside from the soft shuffle of movement against water. But, Sidon senses that he’s being watched.

Studied. Observed like a piece of art.  _ Admired _ …

Suddenly, a hand plants itself against Sidon’s chest and he instinctively leans forward into the welcome touch. A controlled groan rumbles from his throat as another hand cups against his cheek. Sidon is guided to kneel down even further, and despite how unnatural it feels--having his arms cuffed behind his back--he obeys with objection. There’s a pleased hum as coarse lips find Sidon’s. He bends his head to give better access to the kiss and suppresses a hearty moan as a tongue slips into his mouth.

Sidon’s eyelids flutter behind the fabric of his blindfold and he squirms with anticipation. And just as quickly as it happened, the kiss ends. Sidon whimpers and sucks air in; he already misses the sensation. The footsteps trail beside him and move to Sidon’s backside. Fingers ghost teasing caresses down his lower half, starting from the midsection of his spine and travel down towards the skirt of his coattails. A leg wedges itself between Sidon’s thigh and his skirt is tugged over; it flips up and rests against his mid-back.

A free hand gropes against his pert rear and mixes between squeezes and kneads.

“A-ah...Please!” Sidon whimpers.

There is a distinct slap against his rump and Sidon instantly shudders. It burns with pleasure, stings with an amazing sear. The Zora prince arches up, his body already so unstrung and wanton with need. His mouth hangs open and his breath is hot as he struggles for composure. And then...the hand resumed its exploration of the smooth skin. The fingertips fondle along the muscles and scales, squeezing against the curve of Sidon’s ass appreciatively.

Sidon opens his mouth to beg again, but his voice betrays him. Another moan breaks free. But a gasp soon follows when he feels two fingers rub against his entrance, teasing the throbbing and tight hole with a meticulous and slow motion. Sidon’s hands ball tightly into quivering fists as the fingers rimmed in circular motions, as if to test his patience.

They have all night but Sidon knows that with such  _ perfect _ torture, he’ll come undone in less than an hour.


End file.
